El amor despues de la muerte
by alei91
Summary: en una guerra donde el todo era por el todo un gran inuyokai habia encontrado al amor de su vida pero en una pelea por defender sus dominos su pareja fue herida de muerte pero antes de morir le prometio regresar a su vida pero un hechicero les borro sus recuerdo para superar esa fuerza de amor puro sin saber lo que el destino les preparaba espero y les guste mi primer historia
1. El comienzo

Aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen ami ni no a la gran Rumiko

En un dia soleado paseaba por unos hermosos jardines del castillo, una hermosa Taiyoukai, junto a su amiga de infancia, platicando y cortando rosas cuando en ese momento se hacerco un guardia.

Disculpe por interumpirla mi señora.- Decia mientras la reverenciaba.- Pero han invadido de nuevo las tierras.- Mientras terminaba de darles las noticias a su señora hubo una explocion cerca del castillo.

Pero que ha sido eso?.- Cuando preguntaba la hermosa taiyoukau cuando vio que se elevaba un hermoso Inu blanco.- Enyo preparame mi traje de batalla.- Se volteaba a ver asu amiga de infancia que es una youkai tigre.

Pero amiga no te encuentras bien, tus heridas aun no sanan por completo y no es conveniente el que salgas asi.- Trataba de hacer entrar a su amiga ya que la queria como a su hermana menor.

No te estoy preguntando, te lo estoy ordenando Enyo!.- Le gritaba asu amiga ya que ella se preocupaba por su esposo que estaba en batalla.

Disculpame Kagome pero sabes que en la ultima batalla contra los del Sur, el Lord Ryukotsusei te ha herido gravemente y aun no te encuentras en condiciones para salir a pelear.- Mientras veia asu amiga a los ojos con lagrimas ya que tenia un mal presentimiento.

Si lo se amiga.- Se acercaba poco a poco a su amiga dando le un fuerte abrazo ya que ella tambien tenia un mal presentemiento.- Pero sabes que no lo puedo dejar que pelee solo por nuestras tierras, ademas que si me pasa algo regresare lo prometo.- La soltaba regalandole una sonriza.

Esta bien tu ganas pero sabes que el no puede estar sin ti.- Mientras daba un largo suspiro.- Si me disculpas me retiro a prepararte tu traje y armas.

Mientras veia como se retiraba su amiga y se perdia en la puerta del castillo decidio llamar a su guardian.

Kuzo ven por favor.- Mientras veia al cielo pudo ver como un gran dragon blanco descendia hasta quedar en frente a ella.- Kuzo se que algo sucedera hoy ya que va hacer luna azul.- Mientras veia el cielo ya que poco a poco hiba dando paso a la noche.-por lo que te pido que si llego a morir en esta batalla levantes una barrera en el Este que impida que alguien entre, a tratar de apoderarse de todo ya que van a quedar expuestos sin mi.- Le sonreia mientras se acercaba acariciar las escamas de su cuello donde se podia apreciar una estrella de cinco estrellas que indicaba que el solo la obedecia a ella.

Pero mi Lady por que dice eso? Yo siempre la protejere incluso con mi vida.- Mientras volteaba su cara para verla a los ojos azules que poseia su Ama.- Sabe que nunca me alejare de usted ya que desde que usted nacio la elegido como mi dueña y primero muerto antes de que austed le suceda algo grave.

Lose Kuzo pero debes de entender que esto que te pido es por si algo me pasa tu cuidaras de mi Señor.- Le sonreia nostalgica ya no queria alejarse de su amado pero necesitaba salvar sus tierras y a el.- Yo se que no te parece pero en esta pelea tu no intervendras te quedaras custodeando el castillo, por favor Kuzo te prometo que volvere.- Abrazaba el cuello de su dragon derramando una lagrima.

Esta bien mi Lady como ustes diga, pero antes que otra cosa pase.- Con su osico levantaba la mano de su Ama y derramaba una lagrima en su muñeca asi apareciendo una pulcera de oro con imagenes de un inu y un dragon.- Con esta pulcera cuando usted regrese lanzara un destello azul y aparece asu lado junto a sus mas grandes amigos.

Gracias Kuzo los quiero mucho y dile a Yue y Akira que me perdonen y que los dejo acargo de mis tierras ellos seran los juezes para deterninar quienes entran a nuestra tierra sin malas intenciones, y no dejes que se maten entre ellos no dejes que Inuyasha llegue hoy al castillo ni a Toga por favor.- Mientras soltaba a su dragon y se alejaba un poco.- Ve Kuzo y recuerda que los quiero mucho.

De acuerdo mi Lady hare lo que usted diga.- Y con eso se fue volando rumbo al castillo del este.

Mientras la taiyoikau se dirigia al castillo, ya una vez dentro se dirigio a su habitacion que compartia con su esposo, cuando llego las puertas de madera con la imagen de un Inu aullando a la luna se abrian dandole paso a ella, al entrar pudo ver su traje ensima de la cama que era un kimono rojo hecho de las escamas de Kuzo ya que era muy dificil de que saliera lastimada y asi cuando no se encontraba cerca Kuzo de ella no salia tan lastimada, asu lado pudo observar sus katanas y su espada forjadas por Totosai, se empezo a cambiar quitandose el kimono rosa y quedando solo en su bata de seda, frente al gran espejo que estaba al lado de su cama obserbo la luna menguante que tenia en el cuello simbolo de que estaba enparejada con el Lord del Oeste sonrio recordando que hace poco habia sido su ceremonia de emparejamiento, pero en una epoca de guerra habia durado muy poco su felicidad ya que hace 1 semana los del Sur habian atacado al Oeste para tener mas poder y al enterarse que tenian alianza con el Este, esta vez el ataque era diferente ya que querian a kagome muerta por haber despreciado al hijo del Lord del Sur y en su lugar preferir a Sesshomaru, tomo su estola y la acaricio ya que se sentia inquieta y para tranquilizarse la empezo a acarisiar, y prosiguio a vestirse, una ves ya areglada salio del castillo rumbo a un claro del bosque que rodeaba el castillo donde se veia que era el campo de batalla cuando visualizo a su marido dio un brinco llegando junto asu marido que de reojo la vio gruñiendole en desapruevo por estar hay con el peleando en lugar de estar descansando dentro de sus apocentos, ella al oir el gruñido de su marido no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa por lo que con su estola lo acaricio por un momento para que ya no siguiera enojado, el al sentir la estola de su mujer como le acarisiaba una pata rio para sus adentros ya que ella era su vida propia, durante la batalla se alejaron uno del otro mi entras sus soldados luchaban junto a sus señores llegando asi la noche donde se podia ver cadaveres por doquier tanto soldados de ellos como enemigos caidos para cuando la luna se alzo en cielo siendo testigo de lo que acontinuacion pasaria, cuando quedaban pocos enemigos llegaron mas atacando a Sesshomaru que ya se encontraba en su forma humanoide por lo que no pudo ver cuando emboscaron a su mujer, ella al ver el objetivo era ella peleo con todas sus puerzas pero un enemigo la tomo por la espalda cuando se disponia de dehacerse de su atacante llego un brujo lanzandole un hechizo que la dejo inmovilizada por lo que aprovecho otro soldado para clavarle la espada en su estomago por lo que ella pego un grito por el dolor que automaticamente oyo su marido llegando con el el aroma a su sangre por lo que se enfurecio transformandose de nuevo en un Inu gigante matando todo asu paso el hechicero al ver eso se escondio para evitar su muerte con la furia del taiyoukai una vez todos sus enemigos muertos regreso a su forma humanoide y se acerco a su esposa donde vio a unos soldados como trataban de parar el sangrado, para cuando ellos habian notado el olor de su sangre corrieron a su lado para ayudarla y para evitar morir a manos de su señor ya que enojado era incontrolable y la unica que lo calmaba era su esposa al ver que su Lord se acercaba a ellos con los ojos rojos se hicieron a un lado para que quedara solo con su señora, el al ver como se retiraban sus soldados hizo una sonriza que paso desapersivida por los demas menos para su esposa que lo conocia que habia debajo de esa mascara de hielo al ver que el estado de su mujer era delicado se inco para tratar de cargar a su esposa, ella al ver que los ojos de su marido seguian rojos decidio tranquilizar a su bestia.

Mi amor calmate que asustas a los soldados ademas ellos no son tu enemigo.- Mientras levantaba una mano para acariziar su rostro.

**Hum! Pero saben que debian cuidarte y no dejarte salir de las murallas del castillo**.- Hablaba la bestia de sesshomaru, mientras levantaba la mirada hacia donde estaban los soldados y en ella prometia muerte provocando que en los soldados les corriera una gota de sudor frio en la nuca, regresaba la mirada al cuerpo de su mejer por que sentia su mano acarisiar su rostro.-**Sabes que no puedo estar sin ti.**

Mi vida deves de vivir no te debes de dar por vencido, vive para ver por lo que tanto hemos luchado, yo estare bien te lo prometo.- Terminaba de decirle mientras tosia sangre al ver eso Sesshomaru also el torso de su mujer y lo abrazo por que si ella moria tambien se moria su razon de vivir.- Mi amor te prometo regresar a tu lado y por favor esperame.

No por favor mi vida no me dejes.- Le decia mientras hundia su rostro en el cuello de su amada respirando el dulce aroma de ella que era de rosas con gardenias.- No puedo estar sin ti Kagome sabes que me sera imposible seguir adelante.

Lo haras Sesshomaru aun despues de la muerte siempre te amare y regresare a tu lado pase lo que pase estare a tu lado siempre regresare en la proxima luna azul hasta entonces esperame amor.- Mientras ella exponia su cuello para que la volviera a marcar.

El al ver la accion de su amada se acerco a la marca abriendo su boca exponiendo sus colmillos que poco a poco se fueron undiendo en la piel nivea de su amada sugcionando la sangre de ella y sintiendo todo lo que ella sufria en ese momento ya que sus marcas eran un vinculo que los unia en cuerpo y alma y podian sentir los sentimientos del otro, ella al sentir los colmillos de su esposo no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ocacionando que su amado enterrara mas a fondo los colmilos haciendo su agarre mas posesivo, cuando retiro sus colmillo limpio los hilos de sangre que salian de la marca con su lengua serrandose al momento ya que su saliva es curativa, despues el expuso su cuello para reforzar la marca de su esposa y hacerco su cuello a ella, al ver la marca de su marido sus colmillos crecieron enterandose el la piel blanca de el cuando termino de beber la sangre de su marido veia como su marca de estrella se volvia roja, mientras se acerco a los labios de su marido cerrando la promesa de volver, pero el hechicero al ver eso salio para lanzarles un hechizo donde borraria sus recuerdos de los dos pero no contaba conque Kagome se percato de el y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se levanto haciendo una barrera cubriendo a su marido, recibiendo ella el hechizo, al ver Sesshomaru a su mujer caer su enojo pudo mas que el shock inicial por lo que destuyo la barrera de su esposa que se iva desvaneciendo por que sus fuerzas se acababan, por lo que ataco al hechicero y cuando lo hiva a matar el hechizero se rio.

Jajaja piensas que con matarme ella vivira esta muy equivocado mi Lord por que el hechizo que les mande y ella recibio ocaciona que borre sus recuerdoz con usted para cuando ella regrese no lo recordara a menos que usted haga que ella lo recuerde esa sera su mayor prueba ya que recordara a todos menos a usted jajaja.- Al ver reir al hechicero le dio el golpe final y lo avento lejos de el corrio al lado de su esposa cargandola y sentandose en un tronco recargando en su pecho a su amada para estar con ella sus ultimos momentos.

Perdoname mi amor pero no podia que te diera a ti el hechizo cuando regrese no te recordare.- Volteaba su rostro para ver los ojos ambar de su amado resbalando por sus mejillas gruesas lagrimas ya que le dolia el olvidar a su amor.

No te preocupes por eso por que yo siempre te recordare y para cuando regreses hare hasta lo imposible por que me recuerdes.- Le decia el limpiando sus lagrimas con cuidado de no lastimarla con sus garras, mientras eran cubiertos por sus estolas enredandose para darse calor.

Gracias mi amor recuerda que te amo.- Y con esas ultimas palabras se fue dejando a Sesshomaru destrozado y abrazando su cuerpo sin vida tratando que despertara.

No mi amor no te vallas despierta por favor no me dejes, despierta!.- Gritaba y al ver que ya no iva a despertar su bestia aullo a la luna derramando lagrimas y aferrandose a la promesa que volveria.

********** Dosmil años despues ************

En un dia soleado una hermosa joven de cabello azulado de 17 años caminaba junto asu amiga una castaña de 19 años que es una exterminadora con un zorrito en brazos durmiendo y una gatita al hombro de su amiga ya que tenian tiempo caminando y buscando los fragmento de la perla shikon que se habia fracmentado dos años atras, delante de ellas hiba un mitad demonio de cabellos plateados y junto a el un joven monje de 21 años.

Oye Kagome no crees que deberias de hacer algo para saber en que piensa Inuyasha ya que ultimamente a estado muy pensativo.- Le hablaba despacio asu amiga para que el hanyou no la oyera ya que su oido era mucho mas sensible que el de los humanos.

Hee no Sango dejalo asi lo mas seguro es que a de estar pensando en Kikio por que ultimamente sale toda las noches.- Le contestaba asu amiga con una mirada triste.

Pero como te has dado cuenta?.- Le preguntaba Sango ya que ultimamente el aspecto de su amiga habia cambiado un poco.

No lo se Sango siento que mis poderes se han estado incrementando.- Le contestaba tratando de encontrar las respuestas que tanto necesitaba ya que ella misma habia notado que su cuerpo estaba cambiando su cabello se hacia mas largo con forme pasaban los dias, sus caderas se habian anchado y su busto crecido por lo que tubo que regresar al futuro a comprarse ropa nueva por que la anterior ya no le quedaba.- Que te parece Sango si mas tarde nos damos un baño?

Claro ya que hoy hace mucho calor por lo que podremos ir al rio a bañarnosque te parece.- Le sonreia a su amiga ya que le queria levantar el animo ya que ultimamente se le veia triste.

Claro sango me parece buena idea.

Mientras adelante hiba Miroku e Inuyasha platicando, ya que Miroku veia el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

Inuyasha que es lo que te pasa ultimamente por todo peleas con la señorita Kagome solo por ver que tu her...- Se quedo con la palabra en la boca Miroku al ver la mirada de odio que le lanzo Inuyasha por la palabra que hiba a decir por lo que se aclaro la garganta y prosiguio.- Quiero decir por que cada vez que Sesshomaru se hacerca a recoger a Rin cuando viene a jugar con Shippo y Kirara te pones de un carácter que nadie te aguanta.

Feh es mi problema Miroku pero no voy a tolerar que se acerque a ella.- Ya que el se había percatado de los cambios en el cuerpo de Kagome y su memoria le recordaba aquella Taiyoukai que estaba con su hermano de la que fue su primer amor por lo que no la iba a dejar ir tan fácil ya que desde que la vio por primera vez la confundio con Kikio pero al verla bien esos ojos azules y sus facciones era igual a ella por eso cuando la vio Sesshomaru no la pudo atacar y procuraba tener encuentros frecuentes con el con el pretexto de querer a colmillo, aunque también por otro lado estaba su segundo amor Kikio y no sabia que hacer con sus sentimientos.

Pero por que estas tan posesivo no ves que le haces un daño a la señorita con tus acciones ya casi no rie y en su mirada se refleja su tristeza aunque quiera aparentar otra cosa.- Le decía Miroku tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

No lo se Miroku pero no me puedo decidir.

Y con eso dio por terminada la conversación con Miroku por lo que al caer la tarde las chicas se fueron al rio a darse un baño mientras ellos se quedaban recolectando leña para que en la noche cenaran y descansaran ya que había sido un dia demasiado largo, una ves que las chicas terminaron de bañarse regresaron al campamento y al no ver a Inuyasha, Kagome se entristeció por lo que quiso salir a dar un paseo sola mientras se adentraba al bosque unos ojos ambar tan frios como el hielo la seguía en silencio cuidando que nada le pasara.

Continuara

Lamento la tardanza mis queridos lectores pero es que tuve un problema con mi cel donde tenia los capítulos y por un virus se borraron por que decidí volverla a empezar ya que no me gusto como la había empezado a si que aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y prometo tratar de actualizar seguido para no dejarlas con el pendiente ya que estoy trabajando en el segundo capitulo.

Y gracias por los comentarios de **calidad bombon mimato** y de **selarg **

Dudas comentarios déjenlos y con gusto les explicare asi que hasta la próxima y espero que les guste saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mis queridos lectores queridos lectores aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo ya prontro tendrán el tercer capitulo espero y les guste comentarios y dudas déjenlos y yo con gusto les contesto.

Aclaración los personajes no me pertenecen

Mientras camina visualizo las serpientes recolectoras de almas de Kikio, por lo que se acerco un poco cuando sintio la energia de Inuyasha junto a la de Kikio ocasionando que se deprimiera, al sentir que las piernas le fallaba se sento en una rama que sobre salia dando se fuerzas a si misma para salir de hay.

_Yo no se que demonios hago aca sentada lamentandome si siempre sale a su encuentro cuando la siente cerca, lo mejor es que me resigne ya que el nunca va a corresponder mis sentimientos ya que esta primero ella antes que todo.- _Doblaba sus piernas y las abrazaba tratando de soportar el dolor que sentia al saber que su amor no era correspondido mientras unas lagrimas rebeldes salian de sus ojos azules volteaba a ver el cielo preguntando a los dioses que habia hecho mal para que sufriera asi, ya cansada de llorar se paro dispuesta a seguir su camino cuando sintio una presencia cerca por lo que volteo a ver quien la estaba siguiendo y al no ver a nadie camino de regreso al campamento donde estaban sus amigos esperandola.

Mientras en el bosque un molesto taiyokai se enterraba sus garras en la palma al sentirse impotente ya que no se podia acercar mucho a la joven miko y no podia hacer nada por que dejara de sufrir ya que el idiota de su medio hermano se interponia en su camino al olfatear el aire persivio el olor a huesos y barro proveniente de Kikio, haciendo una mueca de asco por lo que se retiro directo a donde habia dejado a su protegida al lado de su sirviente dando un vistazo por ultima vez a donde se habia ido su querida miko.

Mientras en otra parte del bosque Inuyasha besaba apasionadamente a Kikio ya que ella se encontraba sentada sobre las piernas de Inuyasha mientras acariciaba el pecho del hanyou por lo que no pudo controlar mas sus intintos y poco a poco fue despojando de sus ropas a Kikio dandole besos en su clavicula y posando su manos en los pechos de barro de la sacerdotiza si bien ella no estaba viva pero podia desahogar sus mas bajos instintos en ella ya que tantas veces se habia negado por lo que ya no podia mas y se imaginaba que a la que tocaba era a Kagome y no a Kikio, por lo que fue bajando sus labios hasta tocar los pezones de Kikio por lo que ella solto un gemido que fue musica para sus oidos ya que sintio como ella acarisiaba sus orejas de perro ocacionando que su miembro despertara, y al sentirlo Kikio fue deshaciendo el nudo que tenia el obi de el traje de Inu abriendo asi su hitoc y el kosode dejando su pecho al desnudo y al pasar sus manos por el pecho oyo como soltaba un gruñido en aprobacion de lo que le hacia por lo que rio ya que su plan estaba dando resultado, mientras Inuyasha seguia chupando los pesones de Kikio cuando sintio una energia y olor muy conocido por lo que dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para olfatear bien el aire.

Inuyasha que es lo que pasa.- Decia una desconcertada Kikio ya que su hanyou se habia parado de golpe tirandola al pasto.

Lo siento Kikio pero se hacerca alguien y no quiero que nos vean asi.- Mientras empezaba a acomodarse su traje y maldiciendose mil veces por dejar asu grupo solo ya que se le estaba haciendo costumbre escabullirse en las noches para ver a Kikio anunque no pasaba a mayores como esa noche.

Deseguro es por esa chiquilla verdad.- Le decia a modo de reporche conteniendo su enojo mientras se arreglaba su traje de sacerdotiza y se peinaba en su coleta baja por que con el momento que habia pasado se habia soltado el cabello.

No es por eso y lo sabes muy bien.- Se volteaba a verla a sus ojos negros tomandola de la barbilla y dandole un beso en los labios.- Sabes que solo te amo ati.- Le sonreia y la abrazaba tratando de creer el mismo en sus palabras.

Ella al sentir su abrazo le correspondio hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de el ya que jugaria muy bien su carta.- Entonces por que me rechasas por que te contienes que acaso no me deseas.- Pasaba sus manos por su cuello viendolo seductoramente.

Claro que te deseo Kikio pero no me gustaria que alguien nos vea desnudos en el bosque.- Mientras volteaba a donde sentia que la presencia se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Ya veo, Inuyasha me gustaria viajar contigo.- Lo abrazaba y lo besaba apasionada

Al dejarse llevar por el beso no penso bien en lo que le hiba a contestar.- Si es lo que quieres hacer puedes venir conmigo aunque dejame informarles para que no se sorprendan y te acepten como aun miembro mas de la manada.- Hundia su rostro en el cuello de ella aspirando su aroma y viendo que tan diferente olia la una con la otra.

Pero si tu eres su Alfa por lo que deben de respetar la decicion que tomes, tu sabez que siempre te apoyare mi amor.- Por dentro sonreia al ver la cara que tenia Inuyasha ya que habia caido en el juego de Kikio.

Esta bien Kikio vamos al campamento donde estan los demas.- Avanzaba tomando la mano de Kikio cuando un torbellino se detubo delante de el viendo que de el salia el jefe del clan de los lobos.

Bestia donde esta mi mujer.- Obserbava que hiba de la mano con Kikio por lo que se enfado hacercandose amenazador directo a el.- Te juro que si le pasa algo malo a Kagome lo vas a lamentar.- Se volteaba caminando rumbo al campamento donde percibia el aroma de Kagome ya que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte.

A donde crees que vas sarnoso!.- Corria soltando a Kikio para jalar a Koga del brazo deteniendo su andar.

A donde mas voy a ir chucho si no a ver a mi mujer ya que no la pienso dejar sola cuando te vea con ese cadaver.- Lo veia de reojo ya que Inuyasha se habia quedado mudo al caer en cuenta que hiva a llevar a Kikio al grupo por lo que hiva a iniciar una pelea que no saldria libre.

Feh! Has lo que quieras vamos Kikio. _Que voy hacer al llevar a Kikio ya no podre cuidar a Kagome y mantener lejos a Sesshomaru maldita sea no pense antes de actuar._- Caminaba siendo seguido por Kikio que sonreia ya que todo habia salido como planeaba, mientras que mas atras venia un joven lobo de ojos azul claro presintiendo el escandalo que hiba a ocacionar la llegada de la miko muerta.

Mientras ellos hiban caminando en silencio en el campamento se encontraban cenando los demas platicando muy alegres cuando Kagome sintio, tres presencias conocidas acercarse a ellos por lo que imediatamente se puso de pie sus amigos al ver el cambio en el rostro de ella, se pararon imitando asu amiga observando hacia donde veia su amiga cuando visualizaron a Inuyasha junto a Kikio, por lo que Kagome se llevo una mano a su pecho mientras que otra la apretaba fuerte ocasionando que sus nudillos se vieran blancos, Sango se sintio indignada con unas ganas de matar a Inuyasha por el sufrimiento que le estaba ocacionando a su amiga, Miroku por otro lado solo veia con desepcion a su amigo ya que habia tomado su desicion, Shippo solo vio con rencor al que una vez considero su papa.

Chicos quiero decirles que Kikio desde hoy va a viajar con nosotros por lo que espero que... Ya no pudo seguir ya que Sango grito a todo pulmon.

Que esperas que la aceptemos y que nos llevemos de maravilla! Pues no Inuyasha! Yo nunca la voy aceptar esta primero mi amiga antes que tu! Y si tantas ganas tienes de cojertela largate a otro lado!.- Levantaba su bumerang dispuesta a pegarle con el.

Pero que demonios dices Sango! Si yo no he hecho algo asi! Y si asi fuera eso que te importa a ti! Kikio viajara con nosotros por que yo quiero ya que la amo y la quiero a mi lado!.- Le gritaba enojado por las cosas que habia dicho su amiga ya que si le habian afectado pero por orgullo no lo hiba a aceptar.

Pero que demonios estas diciendo maldito!.- Se hechaba Sango contra Inuyasha ya que podia ver la cara de sufrimiento que tenia su amiga pero Miroku la agarro de la cintura impidiendo que se lastimaran entre ellos y aflijir mas a Kagome de lo que ya estaba.

Por favor Sango no peles con Inuyasha, el sabe su decicion y si se encuentra equivocado es problema de el ahora debemos de estar juntos para derrotar a Naraku y piensa en la señorita por favor Sango.- Mientras veia con reproche asu amigo por no haber pensado en Kagome, al sentir que dejaba de forcejear Sango la solto para ver como le daba la espalda para ir avanzando a su amiga que se habia quedado en shokc.

Kagome te encuentras bien.- La miraba preocupada Sango ya que no decia nada ni se movia.

Koga al ver que Kagome no reaccionaba se acerco a ella para ver si estaba bien ya que sentia que su energia empeza a fluir ocacionando unas quemaduras en el al tratar de tocarla

Kagome por favor calmate que no solo ami me puedes lastimar si no tambien al pequeño Shippo y a Kirara por favor reacciona no vale la pena el que tu sufras por el, el novale ninguna de tus lagrimas y tu amor.- Le decia Koga tratando de tocarla al ver como poco a poco sus ojos reaccionaban viendo a todos pudo ver como le sonreia antes de que se desvanecia en sus brazos.

Mama!.- Gritaba angustiado Shippo al ver como se desmayaba su madre adoptiva por lo que volteo a ver con gran odio a Inuyasha, ya que Inuyasha lo habia ocacionado, al ver el rostro de Shippo solo agacho sus orejas arrepentido por sus acciones pero no podia dar macha atras ya que Kikio se encontraba con el.

Ven Kikio vamos a descansar.- La cargaba mientras se subia a un arbol para que asi estubieran comodos los dos.

Los demas al ver la accion de Inuyasha no pudieron evitar sentir como la sangre les hervia ya que no tubo ninguna consideracion con la joven que estaba desmayada en los brazos de Koga y la que tanto se preocupaba por el, y el solamente la ignoraba aunque por dentro estaba muy preocupado pero no se hiba a dar el lujo de dejar a Kikio ya que egoistamente queria a las dos a su lado, los demas optaron por ignorarlo y acostar a Kagome en su bolsa para dormir y ellos durmiendo cerca de ella para cuidarla durante la noche.

Mientras en otro lado del bosque se encontraba Sesshomaru obserbando el cielo ya que mañana seria luna llena y pensaba si mañana despertaria la parte dormida de su amada, mientras regresaba su vista obserbando como su pequeña niña se encontraba durmiendo junto al dragon de dos cabezas con Yaken a un lado cuidandola.

_Mañana sera un dia muy interesante que pasara con el hibrido_.- Con ese pensamiento cerro sus ojos tratando de dormir.

Al otro dia en la mañana.

Una joven abazache se despertaba sintiendo el cuerpo muy pesado y un dolor de cabeza que sentia que la cabeza le hiba a explotar cuando sintio varios olores que le causaron mareos, trato de pararse poco a poco cuanddo se hiba parando pudo observar a sus amigos durmiendo por lo que trato de no hacer ningun ruido cuando se logro parar solo se logro sostener de un arbol ya que sintio un gran mareo y unas ganas de regresar su cena por que habia un olor mas fuerte por lo que se hacia muy dificil no vomitar por lo que como pudo se acerco al rio a mojarse la cara cuando vio su reflejo en el agua el color en su piel palidecio al ver que en su cabello habian aparecido unos rayos rojos estando en perfecta armonia con su color negro azulado, y en sus ojos su color azul se oscurecio un poco haciendo mas profunda su mirada, por lo que no pudo evitar tocarse el rostro y el cabello pudo ver que le esta ocacion ya lo tenia abajo de cadera y opto por amarrarselo en un chongo para que no vieran sus amigos que le habia crecido mas, y no queria interrogatorios ya que ni ella misma sabia que le estaba pasando, cuando fue de regreso al campamento pudo ver a sus amigos ya levantados y se hacerco a ellos preguntandose, _¿Cuanto me tarde en rio?, _sus amigos al verla se relajaron ya que cuando se levantaron y no la vieron a costada pensaron que algo malo habia susedido pero al verla bien sonrieron.

Kagome! Que bueno que estas mejor mamita no sabes como estabamos preocupados por ti.- Le decia Shippo brincando a los brazos de su madre adoptiva mientras ella lo agarranba el la abrazaba por lo que ella le acarisio su cabello.

Tranquilo cariño estoy bien.- Le sonreia mientras su olor inundaba sus fosas nasales.- Que bien hueles Shippo hueles a durazno con un toque de pino.- Mientras Shippo se quedaba mudo ya que se cuestionaba como era posible quecse aya dado cuenta de su olor natural ya que solo los youkais tenian el olfato bien desarrollado por lo que era imposible que un humano tubiera esa cualidad.

Oye amiga que te hisite en el cabello?.- Le preguntaba Sango por que cuando la vio la noto mas cambiada por lo que opto solo decirle de su cabello ya que vio como se tenso al momento, mientras que Miroku la examinaba de pies a cabeza al igual que Koga que estaba pendiente de sus movientos ya que sentia una energia rara provenir de ella ademas que su olor se habia intensificado por lo que persivio donde se encontraba facil.

Hee... lo que pasa es me hise unos rayos Sango ya que queria hacer un cambio en mi look jejejeje.- Se reia nerviosa ya que no queria mas preguntas.- Que tal si hacemos el desayuno.

Si Kagome vamos a hacer el desayuno, Shippo que te parece si le das de comer a Kirara en lo que Kagome y yo terminamos.- Por lo que acepto muy contento la lata de atun que le daba Sango ya que la habia sacado de la mochila amarilla de Kagome.

Koga se acerco aver en que podia ayudar a Kagome, Inuyasha que se encontraba recargado en un arbol mientras Kikio recolectaba unas hojas medicinales al ver que Koga estaba cerca de Kagome le gruño en advertencia que se alejara, y al oirlo Koga volteo para gruñirle igual lo que no conto ninguno es Kagome los escucho y desde que se levanto no lo habia mirado cuando volteo aver a Inuyasha el que quedo helado al ver que su mirada habia cambiado y al ver que lo miraba con tristesa y coraje se volteo a ver a Kikio ya que no le podia sostener la mirada, Koga se preguntaba que le estaba pasando a Kagome por lo que decidio quedarse con ellos por tiempo ilimitado, Sango y Miroku veian todo muy atentos sin perder de vista los gestos de su amiga ya que se les hacia raro que en ningun momento llorara su amiga y con lo que habia pasado en la noche temian lo peor cuando estubo el desayuno listo se sentaron todos juntos mientras Kagome les repartia su platillo a cada uno menos a Kikio e Inuyasha, al ver Inuyasha que Kagome lo habia ignorado olimpicamente se molesto.

Disculpa pero faltamos Kikio y yo de que nos sirvas.- Le decia sarcastico

Si ya se pero se pueden atender ustedes solos para eso ELLA esta contigo.- Le remarcaba la paabra ya que se estaba molestando de que prendiera que todo hiba hacer igual.

Pero eso te corresponde ati el atendernos a todos incluso al sarnoso le serviste y ella tiene su nombre se llama KIKIO que no se te olvide.- Le cansaba la actitud de Kagome sobre ellos ya que no hiba a permitir que le faltaran el respeto asu sacerdotiza de barro.

Pues disculpa pero no es mi OBLIGACION atenderte a ti por que para eso esta KIKIO a tu lado.- Trataba de tomar te sin aventale la taza a Inuyasha por tratarla como su sirvienta.

Pero ella no lo va hacer asi que sirvenos.- Se levantaba del lugar donde estaba para tratar de intimidar a Kagome.

Dije que no lo VOY HACER! Que parte no entiendes.- Le gritaba y se ponia de pie dispuesta a marcharse a caminar ya que el hambre se le fue por el coraje que le estaba haciendo pasar Inuyasha.

A donde crees que vas perra? Primero nos atiendes y luego te largas hacer lo que vas hacer.- Mientras la jalaba del brazo

Los demas al ver la discucion se pusieron de pie para evitar que esa discucion pasara a mayores.

Inuyasha deja a la señorita en paz por favor que la estas lastimando.- Veia como habia enterrado un poco las garras Inuyasha en el brazo de Kagome y como ella apretaba los puños mientras retenia las lagrimas.

Feh! Ella tiene que aprender a respetar a sus Alfas.- Mientras la apretaba mas fuerte, Kikio que permanecia sentada se reia disfrutando del espectaculo ya que era un poco de lo haria sufrir a su supuesta reencarnacion.

Basta bestia dejala en paz! Ella no es un jueguete que puedes maltratar a tu antojo!.- Lo tomana de la mano que estaba apretando el brazo de Kagome obligandolo a soltarla.

Ella es mi perra y aprendera a obedecer no te metas sarnoso en lo que no te importa.- Cuando la hiba a volver agarrar Sango se metio en medio dandole una tremenda cachetada que lo hiso retroceder.

Basta Inuyasha! Que no ves que la lastimas con tu actitud tu no eres asi que demonios te pasa! Tambien Kagome es la Alfa al igual que tu aqui la que sale sobrando es ese cadaver ambulante.- Mientras volteaba a ver a Kikio con odio ya que veia como se divertia con el sufrimiento de su amiga.

A ella no le faltes el respeto Sango que ella es la hembra Alfa por que esta a mi lado y Kagome lo dejo de ser cuando llego Kikio.- Mientras ellos se veia amenazadoramente Kagome que hasta el momento permanecio en silencio hablo.

Sango no pelees con el que no entiende razones ni sabe escuchar es mejor que sigamos buscando los fracmentos de la perla.- Veia a su amiga haciendo una suplica silenciosa para que dejara de pelear ya que todos acabarian mal aunque el la tratara asi ella aun lo queria por lo que esta vez se lo pasaria.

Esta bien Kagome pero que este nose quiera pasar de listo que no se la voy a perdonar.- Mientras se volteaba a recoger sus cosas y tomar a Kirara y Shippo que se habian escondido al ver la discucion que habia.

Feh! Ni quien quiera comer esa por queria andando Kikio.- Se marchava molesto por no poder someter a Kagome.

Los demas se pusieron en marcha caminando atras de la pareja del hanyou y la sacerdotiza ya que ninguno se sentia como para entablar una conversacion mientfas pasaba el dia cuando empezo a caer la noche buscaron un lugar donde descansar ya que durante todo el dia nadie habia tenido hambre y en la noche tubieron apetito mientras Miroku y Koga hacian la fogata Kagome sacaba unos recipientes de comida instantanea ya que no tenia ganas de cocinar nada, mientras Sango ponia el agua a hervir Kikio se recostaba en Inuyasha alegando que se sentia muy cansada al ver la esena Kagome salio a caminar al rio para darse un baño cuando llego se quito sus pantalones y la blusa que traia con la ropa interios una vez en el agua empezo a nadar y a relajarse ya que se sentia tensa cuand acabo de bañarse se vistio y se quedo viendo el cielo mientras veia como hiba saliendo la luna.

Que hermosa se ve la luna.- _Lastima que Inuuasha no sepa apreciar nada y solo me vea como un objeto que puede tirar y pisotear cuando quiera que me esta pasando donde quedo esa Kagone que no se deja pisotear por nadie veo que en realidad no puedo con Kikio aqui.-_ Se abrazaba las piernas mientras lloraba amargamente ya que se hacia la fuerte delante de sus amigos para no preocuparlos.

Cuando se acerco Sesshomaru y al verla sola decidio hablar un poco para no levantar sospechas y ver que pasaria con lo que le diria si reacionaria o seguiria igual.

Humana te ves patetica asi llorando por alguien que no vale la pena mientras el es feliz con otra a tus costillas.- Al cer que se puso pensativa siguio su camino ya despues veria los resultados pero antes de perderser de la vista de Kagome ella lo llamo.

Gracias Sesshomaru.- Se ponia de pie mientras le sonreia al ver sus ojos pudo ver algo mas que la hiso sonrojarse.

Hum humanos solo mirate como estas.- Y con eso siguio su camino sin voltear a verla aunque se encontraba pensando al ver los cambios que ya tenia.

Con animos nuevos regreso al campamento a cenar con sus amigos y se dispuso a darles a todos sus charolas de comida instantanea menos a dos personas que esta vez Inuyasha no se pasaria por lo que se levanto y tomo a Kagome de los cabellos y la levanto dandole una cachetada y aventandola contra un arbol al ver la accion de Inuyasha todos se quedaron en shokc pero esta vez Kagome se levanto furiosa y en ese momento la luna se convirtio azul iluminando todo, cuando Inuyasha vio el rostro de Kagome se puso blanco ya que en todo su cuerpo aparecieron las marcaz de nacimiento y sus garras aparecian mientras se estiraba un poco siendo mas alta ahora que Sango y su vestimenta cambiaba por un hermoso kimono rojo con flores de sakura bordadas en hilo de oro.

Continuara.

Lo se soy muy mala por dejarlos picados hasta la próxima y saludos


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno queridos lectores aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo espero y les guste nos vemos la proxima.

Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen.

El cabello de Kagome se habia soltado llegandole ahora hasta sus rodillas y los rayos rojos que tenia se hacian mas intensos y se veia mas sedoso, en su muñeca derecha aparecia una cadena de oro mostrando la imagen de un Inu y un dragon juntos, las lesiones que le ocaciono Inuyasha se cerraban sin dejar ninguna cicatris, en su hombro aparecia una estola blanca con rayos rojos y negro azulados.

Al ver como hiba cambiando Kagome todos se quedaron sin habla ya que se veia muy hermosa pero a Kikio no le parecio lo que veia ya que su reencarnacion no podia ser mas poderosa que ella por lo que empezo a tensar su arco para dispararle una flecha pero antes de lanzarsela vio como un rayo caia junto a ella mostrando a tres youkais y a un dragon por lo que bajo el arco, Inuyasha al reaccionar y ver quienes habian llegado hablo.

Pero que demonios hacen ustedes aqui?!.- Ya que aun no podia creer que Kagome hubiera despertado su sangre youkai.

Pero los tres youkais no le hisieron caso y reverenciaron a su señora, mientras el dragon se acercaba a ella y hacercaba su osico a la mano de su dueña donde tenia la pulcera derramando una lagrima, y al caer a la pulcera se ilumino todo el cuerpo de Kagome y la estrella que tenia en la frente se ilumino y ella cerro los ojos mientras todas sus memorias regresesaban.

En otra parte del bosque Sesshomaru vio el cambio de la luna por lo que se encamino hacia donde habia caido el rayo ya que temia que estubiera su mente jugando con el mientras su bestia se ponia alerta ya que por un instante percivio el aroma a sangre que el conocia perfectamente, mientras caminaba Yaken lo seguia de cerca con una pequeña Rin durmierdo en el lomo de ha-hun su dragon ya que el conocia esa mirada y pensaba que no la volveria a ver.

Con el grupo Kagome poco a poco abria sus ojos mientras la luz que la rodeaba salia disparada al cielo ocacionando que una gran parte del poder de Kagome se expandiera y los arboles se movian y una nube de polvo se levantaba por lo que todos los del grupo se cubrian del polvo cuando se disperso el polvo vieron como Kagome acaraciaba al dragon.

Kuzo que alegria verte de nuevo, me da mucho gusto ver a ustedes tambien.- Volteaba a ver a los tres youkais que se encontraban incados ante ella.- Levantense saben que no me gustan las formalidades.- Les sonreia y se acercaba a ellos cuando un youkai angel la abrazaba y la giraba en el aire.- jajajaja Yue basta bajame por favor.

Como usted diga mi Lady.- La bajaba y se reia al ver la mueca de desagrado que le hiso su señora y amiga.- Esta bien Kagome tu ganas.

Gracias Yue, Akira como has estado.- Abrazaba al youkai tigre, y el le regresaba el abrazo para levantarla y aventarla al aire cuando la bajo le dio un beso en la frente.

Muy bien no sabes como te he extrañado..- Tomaba sus manos para entegarle sus armas.- Aqui tienes tus armas.

Gracias.- Se las colocaba en el obi del kimono, y se volteaba a ver a su amiga youkai.- Enyo amiga como has cambiado.

No mas que tu, lo que pasa es que despues de tu muerte me puse a entrenar con Yue y Akira para asi acompañarte a todos lados.- Se abarzaban las amigas ya que Enyo la queria como a una hermana y al enterarse de su muerte decidio ser mas fuerte para nunca volver a dejarla sola.

Cuando se separaron sintio Kagome como hiba una flecha dirigida a ella pero antes de llegar Kuzo intervino alzando su ala y lanzando un gruñido de advertencia, mientras los demas volteaban a ver a Kikio por mandar la flecha contra su amiga por consecuencia los tres youkais se pusieron en forma de ataque, para defender a su señora de quien sea dejandola atras de ellos.

Feh! Quieren pelea pues se las dare.- Estaba muy molesto Inuyasha ya que lo ignoraron por completo, mientras desvainaba a colmillo para atacarlos.

Basta ustedes no pelearan con el!.- Salia Kagome del refugio de los tres, Inuyasha al oirla defenderlo como el pensaba sonrio satisfecho pero se borro su sonriza al oir lo siguiente.- Quien peleara con el sere yo y ninguno se metera menos tu Kuzo.

Pero Kagome no vale la pena pelear con el principe.- Renegaba Yue.

Principe?!.- Decian todos los del grupo ya que desconocian parte del pasado de Inuyasha.

Asi es amigos el es el segundo principe del oeste ya que Toga lo reconocio como hijo lejitimo pero no merece ningun respeto con sus acciones.- Lo miraba con coraje mientras desvainaba su espada.

Feh! En verdad piensas que me ganaras perra.- Se relamia los labios de verla ya que se le hacia divertido el pelear con ella ya que la someteria a el.

Eres un hijo de mierda! A nuestra señora nadie le falta el respeto!.- Gritaban enojados Akira y Yue dispuestos atacarlo por su insolencia pero Kagome los detubo al levantar la mano mientras negaba con la cabeza al ver asu señora se cruzaron de brazos ya que no podian renegar cuando ella no queria que se metieran.

Feh! Yo le digo como quiera a mi perra ya que solo es un juguete para mi.- Trataba de molestar mas a Kagome por lo que sonrio al ver como se molestaba mas.

Yo no la haria enojar tanto Inuyasha ya que puedes acabar mal.- Intervenia Enyo al ver como su amiga apretaba con fuerza su espada ya que ella conocia las consecuencias de que se enojara demasiado.

Que puede pasar que se rompa una garra o que la que acabe mal sea otra.- Se burlaba de ella por lo que decidios iniciar la pelea.- Viento cortante.!

Todos los del grupo veian como hiba el ataque pero se sorprendieron al ver que su amiga no se movia que solo levantaba su espada al frente mientas con la otra mano tocaba el filo, pensaron lo peor pero cuando vieron como el ataque se estrellaba con un campo se les callo la quijada por lo que Kikio no perdio la oportunidad para lanzarle otra flecha, pero antes de tocarla se desintegro.

Pero que? Como es posible?!.- No entendia como sus flechas habian sido desintegradas tan facil.

Tu no puedes hacerme nada ya entiendo ahora a Koga y. Shippo el por que se mantienen alejados de ti tu olor es insoportable y desagradable no te metas en lo que no te importa.- Levantaba su mano izquierda mientras se formaba un latigo rojo que lanzo contra Kikio tomandola de la muñeca y estrellandola en un arbol sin lastimarla solo dejandola debil.

Maldita! Tu no puedes ser mas fuerte que yo ya que eres una imitacion barata mia yo soy mas fuerte que tu!.- Se ponia de pie con dificultad ya que le habia drenado fuerzas su latigo.

Te equivocas mi Lady no es tu reencarnacion, ella es la dueña del Este una gran taiyoukai, por alguna razon tus almas se mesclaron con el alma de mi señora en tu deseo por volver, pero no te preocupes que regresara tu alma a tu cuerpo.- Enyo defendia a su amiga ya que no le gustaba como la queria tratar al voltear a verla pudo ver como su amiga lebantaba de nuevo la mano para formar una bola blanca y lanzarsela.

Te hare un favor Kikio dejaras asi de apestar a tumba.- Veia como la bola impactaba en el cuerpo de Kikio y ella caia arrodillada mientras su cuerpo volvia a la vida.

Maldita perra tu pelea es conmigo no con ella!.- Atacaba Inuyasha a Kagome mientras asu olfato llegaba el aroma a pino por lo que vio de reojo a Kikio.

Que pasa Inuyasha si te hise un favor en volverla a la vida asi dejaras de apestar a tumba y estara lista para que te aparees con una humana y no con una muñeca de barro sin calor.- Sonreia de medio lado siendo sarcastica con el.

Tienes razon ya que ella es mucho mejor que tu en todo.- La atraca cuerpo a cuerpo para lastimarla ya que estaba furioso de que lo retara por lo que si no podia lastimarla fisicamente lo haria en lo emocional ya que asi daba justo al blanco.

Basta Inuyasha no digas nada mas de lo que te arrepientas mañana.- Le gritaba Miroku ya que el conocia el corazon de su amiga por lo que estaba preocupado al ver como sus facciones se volvian duras, mientras tomaba el hombro de Sango para que no interveniera.

Maldito perro pulgoso como te atreves a decirle eso a mi mujer!.- Dispuesto a atacar a Inuyasha, Koga fue intervenido por Kuzo que impidio su paso a donde se libraba la batalla.

No intervenga de favor deje que mi señora se encarge de esto permanesca con los demas y evite ser herido en esta pelea que no es de usted.- Koga veia admirado como podia hablar el dragon por lo que opto por darse vuelta y sentarse junto a un arbol.

Deverian de hacer lo mismo monje ya que no dejaran esos.- Señalaba Koga a los youkai que veian a una distancia prudente la pelea.- Y el no dejaran que intervengamos lo mejor sera esperar a que terminen de pelear para preguntar lo que quieramos.

Sango al ver que tenia razon Koga agarro el brazo del monje mientras toma a Shippo en brazos que habia permanecido con Kirara en silencio y se sentaban cerca de Koga a obserbar la pelea, ya que tenia la esperanza que no acabaran mal sus amigos aunque conociendo el caracter de Inuyasha era eso imposible.

El sonido de las espadas rechinando se oian por el bosque, mientras Sesshomaru se acercaba mas al campo de batalla cuando persibio cuatro esencias muy conocidas para el por lo que determino que si habia pasado por lo que tanto espero asi que siguio su caminar tranquilo pero alerta para lo que fuera.

En el campo de batalla Inuyasha logro que Kagone soltara su espada por lo que aprovecho para tirarla y montarse sobre ella dejandola inmovil, poniendo el filo de su espada en el cuello de ella mientras se acercaba a su oido.

Sabes algo podre estar con Kikio pero ati te voy hacer mi pareja de por vida por que eres mia y de nadie mas.- Le lamia la mejilla y la besaba a la fuerza.

Ella al oir lo que pretendia Inuyasha se enojo mas y lo mordio logrando asi que el se levantara por lo que le escupio a la cara.

Nunca voy a permitir que alguien como tu sea mi pareja me das asco.- Le volvia á escupir a la cara.

Callate maldita perra! No le faltaras el respeto a tu alfa!.- Mientras le daba una cachetada arañando su cara.- Te voy hacer mi hembra y me aprenderas a respetar, y cuando quiera cojere con Kikio y si quiero te tendre a ti hay tambien al menos Kikio es mucho mejor que tu en todo ella nunca a sido idiota como tu que rompiste la perla de shikon y no puedes encontar ni un mendigo fracmento sin salir lastimada eres patetica.- Cuando se hiba acercar a su rostro de nuevo ella se safo de su agarre aventandolo contra unos arboles parandose sumamente molesta y sus ojos cambiaron a turqueza.

Enyo, Yue y Akira tomen a mis amigos y retirense lejos.- Hablo antes de que empezara a transformarse en un perro gigante.

Al ver que su amiga se transformaba sintieron miedo sus amigos por lo que los youkais tomaron a todos y se alejaron lo mas que pudieron de hay.

Se ha descontrolado lo matara si nadie la detiene.- Se preocuba Enyo ya que Kuzo se habia quedado a tratar de tranquilizar a su dueña.

Lo se Enyo pero solo hay una persona capaz de someterla y lograr que se calme, aunque nunca la vi tan enojada como esta vez.- Veia como salia volando Inuyasha mientras varios arboles caian a su paso.

No se entonces quien lograra calmarla.- Yue veia como los amigos de su señora veian preocupados la ecena que estaba pasando ante ellos.- Si el no es capaz de calmarla nadie lo hara, Kuzo trata de que no mate al principe pero el solo no puede.

Cuando notaron que Sesshomaru estaba cerca se preocuparon por que ellos sabian que quien le pusiera una mano encima a Kagome nadie vivia para contarlo, por lo que sudaron frio, cuando sintieron otras dos esencias conocidas y todos vieron llegar dos perros gigantes y hacerle frente a su Lady, Sesshomaru al conocer esas presencia Yako tomo el control y se transformo llegando al campo de batalla dejando atras a Yaken con Rin para evitar que salieran lastimados, Kuzo al ver quienes llegaban tomo a un mal herido Inuyasha y lo llevo hasta donde estaban los demas.

Pero si esa bestia salio muy mal herida, se lo merece por como la trato.- Koga veia como estaba inconciente Inuyasha mientras Enyo lo le daba un brebaje de hojas medicinales con un poco de la sangre de Kagome para que sanara rapido.

Pero que diablos me paso? Me duele el cuerpo. Un momento donde esta Kagome?.- Empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento Inuyasha mientras volteaba buscandola cuando vio a tres perros blancos peleando con uno cuando recordo todo y reconocio esas esencias.- Ese maldito a que hora llego tengo que llegar a ellos.

Yo que usted no lo haria principe por que no lo volvere ayudar, ademas que se encuentran sus padres en este momento junto a su hermano tratando de calmar lo que usted empezo.- Buscaba un lugar donde acomodarse Kuzo cuando encontro un lugar donde vio que el pasto estaba rodeado de gardenias se hecho hay ya que estaba pendiente de su dueña.

Disculpa tu me podrias explicar quienes son y el porque el cambio de mi amiga ya que no entiendo nada.- Se acercaba con cautela al dragon Sango, ya que no sabia si la atacaria pero queria aclarar sus dudas.

No muerdo, asi que no me teman, se pueden hacercar con confianza.- Los veia de reojo ya que habia sentido el miedo en ellos, al ver que se relajaron siguio hablando.- Yo soy el guardian de Kagome desde hace mas de dosmil años mi nombre es Kuzo.

Pero si la señorita apenas tiene 17 años.- Se hacerco a donde se habia sentado Sango cerca del dragon para oir todo hacerca de Kagome.

Koga se hacerco tambien a oir, Shippo se fue junto a Sango y Miroku con Kirara, Kikio se hacerco a oir manteniendose retirada de los demas e Inuyasha se recosto en un arbol cercano ya que el oia muy bien a la distancia al igual que Koga pero como estaba enojado prefirio permanecer un poco retirado, y los tres youkais se sentaban junto al dragon recargados en sus patas que era donde les permitia que recostaran por que los unicos que lo podian tocar a su antojo era Kagome y Sesshomaru pero solo obedecia a Kagome a nadie mas que a ella.

Asi es ella tiene 17 años que renacio solo que su sangre youkai permanecio dormida hasta hoy que fue luna azul.- Obserbava a la luna y daba gracias por regresar con ella apesar que siempre estubo cerca Kuzo desde que callo por el pozo Kagome.

Pero como es eso posible? Que con la luna azul adquiriera su verdadera forma si en las dos semanas antes su cuerpo empezo a tener cambios?.- Se sentia confundida sango ya que ella empezo a notar los cambios fisicos de su amiga.

Lo que pasa es que en su sangre demoniaca tenia un sello por lo que se fue rompiendo al acercarse el dia de la luna azul, por eso su cuerpo empezo a cambiar para que no tubiera un cambio drastico y la dejara indenfensa contra un enemigo, ya que entraria en un estado de recuperacion por lo que dormiria mas de un mes en lo que se recuperaba, pero con este cambio que tubo ahorita se dormira por mas de dos semanas o si no mas.- Decia lo ultimo mas para el que los demas ya qué sus poderes aun no se encontraban al 100% por lo que Kuzo se preguntaba cual sería su máximo poder.

Bueno ya tenemos una duda resuelta pero ellos quienes son y porque no hablan con nadie mas que con mi mujer y entre ellos.- Se cruzaba de brazos Koga mientras veia a los dos youkai machos, que lo vieron con ganas de matarlo por decir que Kagome era su mujer.

Yo soy Yue soy un youkai angel, soy el primer comandante del ejercito del Este y soy amigo de Kagome.- Le contestaba mirandolo con enojo.

Yo soy Akira y soy un youkai tigre, soy el segundo comandante del ejercito del Este y escolta personal de Kagome aparte de ser su amigo.- Miraba a Koga como si fuera poca cosa o lo era para el.

Mi nombre es Enyo soy una youkai tigre soy hermana de Akira, yo soy su dama personal y es mi amiga ya que crecimos nosotros tres con ella, en el palacio de la estrella donde ella es nuestra señora de las tierras del Este y disculpen por no habernos presentado antes.- Les sonreia ya que se le hacia gracioso la actitud de los hombres.

Muchas gracias mi nombre es Sango y soy una exterminadora, no se preocupen que Kagome me ha enseñado que todos los youkais no son malos como creia yo, la gatita que esta a mi lado es Kirara y es un monoke.

Mucho gusto bella señorita mi nombre es Miroku soy un monje no le gustaria tener un hijo conmigo.- Le tomaba las manos a Enyo por lo que a Sango y Akira se les inflamo la vena del coraje y le dieron un coscorron a Miroku.- Jejeje no te enojes mi bella Sango sabes que es broma.- Se sobaba los chichones que le habian salido mientras los demas se reian de Miroku.

Se lo merece monje pervertido. Mi nombre es Shippo y soy un youkai zorro, soy hijo adoptivo de Kagome.- Se sentia orgulloso por ello, ya que ella siempre le daba todo su cariño.

Mi nombre es Koga soy el jefe de la tribu de lobos del norte, y Kagome es mi futura mujer.- Inuyasha, Akira y Yue le gruñian ante sus palabras que decia muy seguro de si mismo.

Yo soy Kikio soy la antigua guardiana de la perla de shikon, disculpa Kuzo pero ati te vi una vez hace mas de 50 años protegiendo a Inuyasha cuando peleaba con Sesshomaru.

Asi es, pero no lo estaba defendiendo a el solo estaba cumpliendo la orden de mi ama.- Volteaba a ver a inuyasha que se quedo atento a lo que habia dicho.

Y se podria sabed que te ordeno? Nos podrias contar como es que conoces a Inuyasha por que por lo visto ya se conocen bien ya que no deja de estar pendiente de ustedes.- Sango volteo a ver a Inuyasha y el solo se volteo a ver a donde estaban Kagome y los demas tratando de controlarla.

Eso se los respondere mas tarde cuando mi señora se encuentre descansando que les parece.- Todos movieron la cabeza aceptando dejar la charla pendiente.

En el campo de batalla el gran general y una inu gami trataban de cansar a Kagome que no se las dejaba facil ya que ellos se estaban cansando al esquivar los ataque de Kagome que les lanzaba bolas de reiki con youiki, mientras Sesshomaru trataba de embestirla para que perdiera el equilibrio pero lo esquibava ocacionando que chocara con los otros dos inus cayendo los tres mientras los miraba rodeandolos, los tres se reincorporaban mientras se preparaban para atacarla los tres juntos cuando oyo Kagome que algo se movian entre los arbustos en el momento que volteo los tres Inus se lanzaron sobre ella cuando estubieron a punto de tirarla se logro liberar de ellos y salio corriendo el unico que la alcanzo fue Sesshomaru ya que sus instintos de caza hacian sentir a Yako feliz de que fuera un reto para el someter a Kagome cuando se acercaba a ella le pegaba en las patas para que cayera pero no podia por lo que cuando la volvia a emparejarla en la carrera le mordio la pata delantera logrando que se detubiera mas adelante a lamer la herida que le habia ocacionado, cuando vio la oportunidad la aprenso contra su cuerpo mordiendola de la nuca para que regresara a su forma humanoide pero Kagome se retorcia bajo de el mordiendolo y arañandolo para que la soltara pero no lograba que aflojara su agarre cuando una vez cansada se rindio hechandose en el pasto Sesshomaru con cuidado mantenia su cuerpo sobre ella sin aplastarla con su peso cuando la sintio relajada la solto lamiendo su nuca que le sangraba cerrandose la herida, poco a poco regresaba a su forma humanoide el regreso tambien a su forma pero su bestia permanecia atenta a su compañera que poco a poco abria sus ojos.

Sesshomaru? Por que tienes mi marca en tu hombro.- Lo veia fijamente mientras trataba de levantarse pero sus fuerzas la abandonaron pero antes de caer vio que la tomaba Sesshomaru viendo esos ojos dorados se perdio en ellos y por impuso se acerco a el exponiendo su cuello por accidente, al ver Sesshomaru la accion de Kagome sus ojos se tornaron con un tinte rojo, por lo que quedaron sus ojos en armonia el dorado con rojo mostrado que el y su bestia estaban presentes, Kagome se le quedo viendo y quedo hipnotizada con ellos y fue cerrado su ojos al poner su cabeza en su hombro y aspirando su aroma que distingio que era de pino conroble, por otra parte el se hacerco a su cuello expuesto y fue clavando sus colmillos en la piel marcandola como suya al sentir la sangre de ella correr por su garganta gruño de felicidad al volver a tenerla pero aun tendria que hablar con ella por lo que acababa de hacer y responderle asu pregunta que le hiso pero por el momento aprovecharia el momento, al sentir la mordida de el movio su rostro y hundio sus colmillos en donde se encontraba su marca en el cuello de Sesshomaru haciendo que hundiera mas sus colmillos se separaron al mismo tiempo y lamiendo sus heridas, cuando Kagome se percato de lo que hiso se alejo de y empezo a ver todo negro desmayandose.

Sesshomaru tomo a Kagome y la cargo en estilo nupcial regresando a donde se habian quedado los otros dos inus. Al llegar al lugar vio que todos estaban reunidos.

Veo que has conseguido que se calme hijo.- se hacercaba una peliplata a ver a Kagome cuando Sesshomaru le gruño.

Sabes que no le voy hacer nada malo dejanos que la llevemos al castillo sabes que aya esta bien.- se acercaba Kuzo para llevarla en su lomo.

Por favor mi Lord permitame llevar a mi señora.- Se acostaba para que la acomodara, una vez en el lomo de Kuzo se levanto.

continuara.

Comentarios y dudas con gusto se las aclaro


	4. Chapter 4

Hola queridos lectores les dejo este capitulo aunque sea corto pero aquí esta ya que mi imaginación no me quiere ayudar les aviso que los días viernes o sabados les traeré un nuevo capitulo si logro que en mi celular pueda subir los capítulos estarán antes y muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:

**Selarg, Audrey, Misaosagara, espero y este capitulo también les guste**

**Alita28 espero y este capitulo pueda disolver tu duda**

**Lady Beatriz, lamento la demora del tercer capitulo pero como podras notar modifique los primeros dos capítulos ya que tuve un problema con mi antiguo celular y se borraron los capítulos que adenlate por lo que reinicie la historia espero y te guste este capitulo aunque sea un poco corto.**

Cerrar podrá mis ojos la postrera,

Sombra que me llevare el blanco día,  
>Y podrá desatar esta alma mía<br>Hora, a su afán ansioso lisonjera; 

Mas no de esotra parte en la ribera  
>Dejará la memoria, en donde ardía:<br>Nadar sabe mi llama el agua fría,  
>Y perder el respeto a ley severa.<p>

Alma, a quien todo un Dios prisión ha sido,  
>Venas, que humor a tanto fuego han dado,<br>Médulas, que han gloriosamente ardido,

Su cuerpo dejará, no su cuidado;  
>Serán ceniza, mas tendrá sentido;<br>Polvo serán, mas polvo enamorado.

Francisco De Quevedo

Todos los amigos de Kagome se sorprendieron al ver como era que Sesshomaru estaba tan posesivo con su amiga ya que siempre se mostraba frio y con esa altaneria que poseia ya que nunca mostraba que algo le interesara mas que la pequeña Rin que siempre estaba pendiente de ella pero lo que mas les intrigo fue el obsevar como los otros youkais no se alteraban y le hablaban con mucho respeto y mas les causo extrañeza que Inuyasha no dijera nada que solo se hubiera cruzado de brazos y voltear a otro lado, Enyo se acerco a su amiga y la cubrio con una capa negra para que no le diera frio en el lomo de Kuzo ya que dudaba por que su propia estola se envolvio alrededor de su cuerpo.

Disculpe le puedo hacer una pregunta a donde se llevan a la señorita, si no es mucha molestia nos gustaria acompañarlos.- Obsevaba Miroku a Yue ya que no se atrevia a acercarse a Sesshomaru por que los veia con cara de pocos amigos.

Claro monje nos pueden acompañar nos dirigimos al castillo del Este para que cuando despierte Kagome no se sienta extraña en otro lugar, ya que tambien le va a gustar estar en un lugar tan amado para ella.- Sonreia mientras veia a Kagome como dormia en el lomo de Kuzo ya que se imaginaba Yue el rostro de felicidad de su amiga.

Es hora de irnos no hay que perder mas tiempo, yo los veo en el castillo.- Se daba la vuelta Sesshomaru para ir por Yaken y Rin ya que per servía su aroma cerca para ir al castillo del Este, sin voltear le hablo a Inuyasha,- Si le vuelves a poner una mano encima no vas a volver a ver la luz del dia.- Y se fue caminando directo a su sirviente.

Bueno ya es hora de partir no hay que llamar mas la atencion, siganos para que no se pierdan.- Les informaba Akira mientras salia volando Kuzo seguido de los dos inus y atras los tres youkais seguidos de los amigos de Kagome.

Inuyasha por que no has dicho nada desde que te has recuperado te sientes mal?.-Kiko observaba a Inuyasha desde su espalda ya que se le hacia raro que no le hubiera contestado a Sesshomaru.

No Kikio estoy bien es solo que me tiene todo esto extrañado.- Veia de reojo a Kikio ya que se encontraba sumamente enojado por ser tan idiota que se atrevio a desatar una pelea que nunca ganaria y por la presencia de sus padres ya que no sabia por que estaban ellos de los demas lo entendia pero ellos eran un enigma.

Si tu lo dices esta bien.- Se recostaba en la espalda de Inuyasha ya que no le creia por que sus ojos tenian un brillo que no sabia como interpretarlo.- De seguro es por esa maldita mocosa no entiendo que diablos le ven pero eso si Inuyasha ni creas que te vas a desacer tan facil de mi.- Sonreia en sus adentros para que no la descubrieran.

Mientras iban volando rumbo a las tierras del Este todos los del grupo de Inuyasha obsevaron como el paisaje se veia hermoso a la luz de la luna le daba un toque mistico al bosque ya que percibían todavia el rastro del poder que desprendio su amiga, obsevaron como todo poco a poco reverdecia el bosque y los animales dormian en paz y se preguntaban como era eso posible ya que nunca habian visto nada igual, observaron que a lo lejos se veia un enorme castillo por lo que dedujeron que al amanecer estarian entrando en aquellas tierras, a los primeros rayos del sol observaron como el castillo brillaba en su esplendor iluminando todas las aldeas que lo rodeaban dando un aire de pureza y tranquilidad, tambien observaron la barrera que los cubria conforme se acercaban vieron que se abria dandoles acceso una vez todos dentro se cerro impidiendo el paso a cualquiera cuando llegaron al castillo vieron como todos los guardias y la servidumbre se formaban para darles la bienvenida por lo que empezaron a descender una vez todos en tierra vieron el asombro de todo el personal del castillo al darse cuenta del cuerpo que traia Kuzo durmiendo en su lomo aunque no la veian por que la capa no dejaba ser vista pero por su aroma si supieron de quien se trataba, todo el personal no salia de su asombro hasta que una voz les puso la piel de gallina.

Que no piensan quitarse? Ho se van a quedar observando como inutiles hay parados?!. - Al oir la voz de Sesshomaru todos los sirvientes hicieron una reverencia y salieron como alma que lleva el diablo a seguir con sus labores.

Buenos dias hijo veo que has llegado antes que nosotros.-Hablaba el general ya que aun se asombraba al ver como todos le temian.

Asi es padre no tengo mucho que llegue pero el cuarto de todos ya se encuentran listos lo mejor sera que descansemos, madre buenos dias tu baño ya se encuentra listo, si me permiten voy a mis aposentos.- Se acerca a Kuzo para tomar a Kagome y llevarla hasta su habitacion cuando siente que lo toman por el brazo haciendo que se voltee violentamente.

Disculpe mi lord por la imprudencia pero si no le molesta yo la llevare hasta su habitacion para evitar posibles conflictos.- Enyo cargaba a su amiga por queria evitar que cuando despertara entrara en crisis al ver a Sesshomaru junto a ella.

As lo que quieras me retiro a mi habitacion.- Se daba la vuelta Sesshomaru entrando al castillo perdiendose de la vista de todos.

Pero que ha sido eso? por que se puso asi?- A Sango le extrañaba que Sesshomaru se hubiera comportado asi ya que nunca mostraba algun sentimiento y por primera vez pudo verlo frustrado.

No se preocupen por mi hijo el antes no era asi pero entiendan que no es fácil estar sin su pareja por dos mil años y solo.- En sus ojos mostraba tristesa por su hijo ya que como madre nunca le permitio el acercarse a su dolor, por lo que con el paso del tiempo vieron como se hacia cada vez mas frio sin poderlo evitar y las peleas entre Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se hacían mas frecuentes, sintió unos brazos rodearla y se volteo a ver quien era hasta que vio a unos ojos dorados como los de sus hijos y ella.- Toga amor no se que podremos hacer para evitar que el siga asi.

No te preocupes cariño sabes que con ella es muy diferente solo esperemos que todo salga bien que no llegue a cometer algún error que mañana lamente.- Olfateaba el cuello de su amada en su marca para calmarla ya que el sentía su tristeza, se volteaba a ver a los demás.- Disculpen si no nos hemos presentado mi nombre es Toga y soy el padre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, y ella es mi esposa Irazue es la madre de Sesshomaru.

Los del grupo de Inuyasha se quedaban perplejos ya que ellos no conocían al padre de Inuyasha por lo que toda esa información era demasiado para un dia.

Mucho gusto mis Lores si nos disculpan creo que todos necesitamos descansar ya que la noche a sido demasiado pesada para nosotros.- Se inclinaba Miroku y se adentraban en el castillo cuando vieron a Enyo que ya se encontraba en el recibidor.

Si gustan a acompañarme los guiare hasta sus habitaciones para que puedan descansar ya mañana los guiare al salón de reuniones para aclarar todas sus dudas ya que me imagino que les han surgido nuevas dudas.- Sonreia y caminaba por los pasillos del castillo indicándoles a cada uno sus habitaciones una vez todos en sus habitaciones ella se fue a descansar al igual que los demás.

Mientras en el cuarto de Kagome ella se encontraba descansando en su cama sobre las sabanas de tela de la mas fina seda pero no podía descansar ya que en sus sueños se veía ella al lado de unas personas por lo que pudo distinguir a sus amigos en su sueño por lo que pudo determinar que estaba recordando cuando distinguió que un joven se le acercaba pudo ver su cabello plateado pero no le distinguia la cara solo sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y se sentía muy feliz, por lo que salio corriendo a sus brazos mientras el los abria y la levantaba dando vueltas, sentía que con el estaba segura se sentía llena plena en todo su ser, pero una duda surgio en su corazon quien era esa persona por que sentía que olvidaba una cosa demasiado importante para ella cuando sintió su cuello arder mientras su cuerpo palpitaba, por lo que se despertó ardiendo en fiebre, se dispuso a levantarse poco a poco ya que se sentía mareada supo inmediatamente donde se encontraba cuando pudo visualizar la ventana vio que ya era de dia cuando abrió las cortinas azules, abrió la ventana y de un salto llego al jardín trasero donde había un hermoso lago en forma de estrella, y desidio meterse a la laguna una vez dentro del agua se creo un campo de protección para que nadie pudiera acceder al lago, el lago en el centro brillaba y Kagome se ponía en posición fetal y alrededor de ella varias energías se arremolinaban y chocaban entre ellas, dentro del castillo se sintió la energía de Kagome y despertaron.

Continuara…

Quejas, dudas, ideas y comentarios déjenlos y con gusto se los contestare ya que sus comentarios son los que me ayudan a seguir a delante y hasta la próxima semana saludos a todos!


	5. Chapter 5

Cerrar podra mis ojos la postrera

sombra que me llevare el blanco día,

y podrá desatar esta alma mía

hora a su afán ansioso lisonjera;

mas no, de esotra parte, en la ribera,

dejará la memoria, en donde ardía:

nadar sabe mi llama la agua fría,

y perder el respeto a ley severa.

Alma a quien todo un dios prisión ha sido,

venas que humor a tanto fuego han dado,

médulas que han gloriosamente ardido,

su cuerpo dejará, no su cuidado;

serán ceniza, mas tendrá sentido;

polvo serán, mas polvo enamorado.

Francisco de Quevedo

Todos los que se encontraban en el castillo del Este se despertaron debido a la cantidad de energia que sintieron cerca y alarmados salieron de sus habitaciones en busca de donde provenia ese poder que les ponia la piel de gallina, se dirigieron al cuarto de Ahome el primero en llegar a la habitacion fue Sesshomaru seguido de los demas pero se quedaron petrificados al ver la habitacion vacia, y salieron como alma que lleva el diablo a buscarla ya que pensaban lo peor debido al poder que sentian cerca y se preguntaban _como pudo atravesar la barrera sin que se dieran cuenta? _La buscaron en los jardines que rodeaban el castillo hasta que llegaron al jardin trasero donde se encontraba el lago cuando vieron a Kuzo hechado cerca del lago al acercarse a Kuzo sintieron unas descargas electricas.

Pero que demonios de donde proviene tal cantidad de poder y tu por que estas tan tranquilo no vez que Ahome desaparecio!?.- Descargaba su frustracion Inuyasha con Kuzo.

Calmate Inuyasha que con gritar no vas a solucionar nada primero hay que ver de quien es este poder y encontrar a la señorita Ahome para saber que este bien ya que estaba muy débil.- Miroku agarraba el hombro de Inuyasha para que se tranquilizara aunque por dentro se encontraba preocupado por su amiga.

Valla hasta el monje es mas listo que tu estupido hibrido.- Veia de reojo como su rostro de Inuyasha se encendia del coraje por lo que sonrio de lado Sesshomaru.

Que dices idiota no se que demonios pretendes con Ahome pero ten por seguro que nunca sera tuya una vez la tuviste y no la supiste cuidar ahora no me vengas a joder por que ati no te interesa nadie mas que el maldito poder.- Sonreía ya que Sesshomaru en su mirada mostraba un gran enojo donde le prometia una muerte dolorosa, por lo que empezo a desvainar a colmillo de acero.

Basta par de perros sarnosos hay que encontrar a mi mujer que puede estar en peligro.- Al oir lo que dijo Koga , Sesshomaru e Inuyasha le gruñeron se disponian a pelear los tres cuando una voz los detuvo.

Basta los tres parecen cachorros peleando por un juguete.- Inu no Tashio los miraba a los tres ya que se le hacia una impertinencia ponerse a discutir en semejante situación.

Kuzo sabes donde esta Ahome ya que no la encontramos por ninguna parte del castillo y estamos sumamente preocupados.- Enyo estaba casi a punto de la histeria al igual que Sango.

Solo miren dentro del lago y hay encontraran su respuesta pero no se acerquen demasiado ya que saldran disparados.- Les advertia Kuzo mientas seguia echado de igual manera sin moverse de donde estaba mientras solo los observaba.

Todos se acercaron con cautela al lago Irazue tomo una piedra y la arojo al lago pero esta se desintegro al chocar con el campo de proteccion, al ver todos como la piedra se desintegro se vieron entre ello por lo que a un paso del campo se detuvieron y pudieron observar como en el centro del lago se encontraba Ahome que estaba su cuerpo contenido por otro campo de proteccion y pudieron sentir el poder que se sentia provenia del campo.

Pero que es lo que paso para que se encuentre encerrada en los campos de proteccion?.- Miraba Irazue a Ahome ya que ella la queria como a una hija ya que ella y su mama eran grandes amigas por lo que la vio nacer y con el tiempo ver el vinculo que Ahome con Sesshomaru crearon.

Ella esta luchando contra la marca por lo que he podido observar aun mantiene unos recuerdos con el amo pero con el hechizo le es imposible recordar bien por lo que esta confundida, y el sello en sus poderes se a roto por lo que estan al maximo, por eso creo ese campo para que en lo que se acaba de recuperar no dañara a nadie.- Obserbava el rostro palido de todos menos el de Sesshomaru que no mostraba ningun sentimiento, Kuzo despues de ver a todos volteo a ver el lago.

Pero que demonios has hecho maldito! Como te has atrevido a marcarla sin su consentimiento! Ella solamente es MIA!.- Grita Inuyasha lanzandose contra Sesshomaru con tenseiga en mano dispuesto acabar con el.

Hum! Y quien dijo que fue sin su consentimiento hibrido, que yo recuerde ella no se nego al contrario.- Le regresaba el ataque Sesshomaru con Tokin en mano mientras una sonrisa arrogante aparecia, en un ataque que le mando Inuyasha, Sesshomaru lo esquivo mientras su cabello se movia dejando ver la marca en forma de estrella que tenia en su cuello, al ver la marca Inuyasha se hecho para atras ya que no creia lo que veia.

Co...Como es...posible que tengas la marca mas fuerte...Que demonios hiciste Sesshomaru?! Para que Ahome reforzara la marca?!.- Caia de rodillas mientras pensaba que hacer para recuperar a Ahome ya que no le dejaria el camino tan facil, aunque tuviera que alejar a Kikio lo haria por estar a su lado.- _No puedo perderla de nuevo aun hay tiempo ya que el ritual no se ha hecho todavia se puede revertir la marca en Ahome.- _Se levanto con un brillo en sus ojos donde los demas vieron que estaba mas que decidido.

Se abalanzaron uno contra otro chocando sus espadas y sacando chispas entre estas al evitar el ataque del otro mientras peleaban entre ellos Inuyasha le mando un viento cortante, mientras Sesshomaru lo esquivaba le contraatacaba con tokin ocasionando que chocaran contra el campo de proteccion que tenia Ahome, ocasionando que salieran proyectados contra los arboles de sakuras debido al impacto derribaron varios en el trayecto, al ver como caian los arboles se alarmaron y se alejaron lo mas que pudieron del lugar ya que sintieron que la energia del campo aumentaba, una vez ya demasiado lejos vieron como como el campo de proteccion se desvanecía y en el agua habia una explosión haciendo que la vision sea borrosa cuando el agua seso observaron como de la lago salia Ahome y vieron como observo todo a su al rededor buscando algo, cuando sintieron un nuevo ataque de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, les dio a todos miedo al ver como los ojos azules de Ahome se oscurecían viendo su enojo reflejado en ellos y a una velocidad increible desaparecio de su vista por lo que se apresuraron a llegar hasta donde estaban ese duo peleando.

Tan encimados estaban Inuyasha y Sesshomaru peleando entre ellos que no se percaron de la flecha que se aproximaba a ellos solo hasta que paso en medio de los dos y dio en un arbol derribándolo por la cantidad de energia que llevaba se dieron vuelta furiosos por quien se atrevia a interrumpirlos en su pelea cuando en ese momento vieron unos ojos azules que los veia sumamente molesta tragaron duro y sus instintos les decia que se alejaran por el peligro que se aproximaba, observaron como se acercaba lenta mente Ahome viendo cualquier movimiento en falso que hiciera alguno de ellos y con una sonrisa en el rostro que les causo panico se alertaron mas.

Se pude saber que demonios hacen peleando entre ustedes?- Observo como los dos daban un paso atras y veia todo el desastre que ocasionaron a su jardin por lo que su ira solo incremento al ver la nula respuesta que recibió.- Como veo que no piensan contestarme les recordare una cosa para que nunca la olviden de nuevo ya que les voy a refrescar la memoria.- Vio como se pusieron rigidos y de reojo se veia aunque Sesshomaru no mostrara lo que sentia en sus facciones su cuerpo lo delataba del panico que lo invadia por primera vez al recordar cuando ella se enojaba.- Inuyasha.- Sus orejitas se movieron al oir que lo llamaba e intento correr cuando.- SIENTATE.. SIENTATE...SIENTATEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!.- Solo sintio el duro impacto en el suelo y como se fue sepultando y tragaba tierra, al ver que no se movia camino Ahome hasta Sesshomaru que aunque no lo demostraba su rostro que sentia solo cerro sus puños enterrándose sus garras ya que se sentia humillado al ver lo que le hiba a pasar a manos de la unica que no le podia regresar los ataques sin ser lastimado, pudo ver como se paro frente a el y se acercó a el y le susurro al oido.- Sabes que esta prohibido que se peleen en este lugar, no los quiero volver a ver en este jardin, ya que eres el mas sensato no lo quiero volver a repetir, nos vemos.- Le do un beso en el cachete ya que en el tono de voz estaba mas que clara la amenaza se dio la vuelta y se alejo de el y el jardin con la elegancia que le era normal.

Cuando llegaron los demas observaron a Inuyasha en el suelo inconsciente, y a Sesshomaru recostado en un arbol como si nada, aunque por dentro se debatia con su bestia que se encontraba inquieta desde que marco a Ahome, vio como los demas tomaron a Inuyasha y se dirigian al castillo mientras el observaba la direccion el la que se fue Ahome ya no percibía su aroma solo sentia el olor de Kuzo por lo que dedujo que estaba cerca de ella, vio que sus padres lo miraban y por su mirada dura sabia que estaban mas que molestos por lo que opto por ignorarlos y cerro los ojos para seguir discutiendo con su bestia, sus padres observaron su comportamiento por lo que supieron que Yako no estaba tranquilo ya que desde que murio Ahome casi nunca se presentaba a menos que fuera necesario sabian que no los escucharia por lo que se regresaron al castillo para ver como se encontraba Inuyasha y para platicar con sus amigos de Ahome ya que sabian que ella no estaba en el castillo por que sentian que Kuzo se alejaba del castillo.

**No piensas ir por ella? Sabes que ella no sedera a ti estan terca y necia igual a ti**.- Sonreia Yako ya que sabia como provocarlo.

Callate sabes que no voy a ir por ella no voy a ceder tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer yo no se por que estas tan inquieto.

**Como que por que si ella es nuestra compañera estamos vinculados a ella en alma y cuerpo sabes que ella es nuestra verdadera compañera y yo no la pienso perder tan facil por tu culpa sabes que al igual que tu yo sufri su perdida pero ahora que esta con nosotros hay que luchar o ya te olvido lo que le dijiste en su lecho de muerte?**

Si lo recuerdo bien pero debo seguir y lo hise y tu sabes de que hablo el vinculo con ella no existe por la marca de ella es mejor dejar las cosas como estan lo mas seguro es que pronto venga el consejo.

**Eso que carajos tiene que ver? Y si estas con ella por que no te alejas y permites al hibrido o alguien mas que la tome?- **Gruñe Sesshomaru ante la respuesta de Yako y se para del arbol que estaba recostado y la va a buscar.- **Por que gruñes si es la verdad si el poder estan importante dejame decirte que en su sangre se siente su pureza y el enorme poder que posee y tu lo sabes muy bien que nuestro instinto nunca nos va a dejar que estemos lejos, y sabes que si se entera revocara la marca por que aun no se a llevado a cabo la ceremonia aunque ****lleguemos**** a intimidar ella es capas de revocar la marca ****por**** tu maldito capricho y si lo hace ****créeme**** que no te dejare en paz.**

Ya callate! Se de lo que es capaz y en cuanto a poder nos a igualado pero no aunque no quiera ella solo es mia y nadie mas puede estar con ella asi revoque la marca.- Camino hasta que llego cerca de una aldea desde las sombras veia como ella se movia entre los aldeanos a pesar que Yako no hablo mas, sabia que estaba pendiente de ella.

Ahome camino hasta llegar a una de las aldeas que estaban en sus dominios los aldeanos al verla primero se sorprendieron hasta que un youkai conocidos para ellos llego y saludo a Ahome.

Mi lady sabe que no debe de andar sola por que no regresa al castillo para que pueda descansar.- Yue le sonreia y se acercaba a ella y le ofrecía su brazo para que caminaran juntos.

Yue sabes que no me gusta que me digas asi, mmm y eso de ir al castillo no se me apetece mejor vamos a recorrer los territorios no que te parecen unas carreras! Por hay veo como esta todo.- Se emocionaba Ahome ya que veia como los aldeanos la saludaban y convivían en paz con los yokais inclusive vio unos hanyous que conocia de niña, Yue al ver como sonreia acepto su reto.

Esta bien Ahome como tu quieras es imposible negarte algo. Suspiraba en resignación ya que el nunca se negaba a lo que ella queria.

Hay como eres Yue mira ya llegamos a los limites de la aldea el que llegue a los limits de la barrera gana no se vale volar he por que ya conosco tus trampas.- Le sacaba la lengua por la accion de ella se echo a rei Yue.

Yo soy en tramposo mira que tu husas a Kuzo luego para llegar rapido ja no me hagas reir.- Volteaba al bosque para ver como salia Kuzo y Sesshomaru que se veia molesto.

No es cierto me difamas, por cierto como me encontraste? Si escondi mi aroma y mi poder?.- Como estaba distraida viendo hacia la barrera no se percató de la llegada de Sessshomaru y Kuzo cuando oyo como se aclaraba la garganta y le señalaba hacia Kuzo.

Te encontre por el ya sabes que siempre esta cerca de ti por lo que me es facil sabet donde estas.- Reia incomodo por que sentia el youki agresivo de Sesshomaru.

No es justo Kuzo quiero permanecer a solas y no me dejan saben que me choca que me cuiden disculpa Sesshomaru tu que haces aqui?.- Se acervaba a Kuzo para desaparecer su aroma para que nadie mas supiera donde estaba.

Miko sabes que no debes de andar sola.- Sonreia de lado al ver como se iba enojando Ahome.

Huyyyy si yo se me cuidar sola no es necesario que me sigan además tu me debes una platica no creas que se me ha olvidado se muy bien tu por que estas aquí pero necesito tiempo para pensar.- Se volteaba cuando sintió la presencia de la perla y salio corriendo rumbo a la barrera.

Continuara…..

Se que me van a querer fusilar por no haberles traído el capítulo la semana pasada pero es que estuve enferma y mi inspiración no me ayudaba pero aquí les traigo el te capitulo aunque algo corto pero se los dejo espero y les guste ya estoy en el 6 capitulo trabajando aprovechando mi inspiración y gracias por sus comentarios de

**Mimato bombon kou**: me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y espero y la sigas leyendo

**Misaosagara**: ya pronto habrá mas sess, kag

**Lady Beatriz**: lamento la tardanza pero aquí les dejo este capitulo ya para la próxima lo voy hacer mas largo.

Espero y les guste ya que cambie el nombre de kagome a Ahome espero y les guste comentarios dudas y quejas son bienvenidos al igual si tienen alguna idea ya que sus comentarios me animan a seguir si gustan les doy mi face pero solo a los que dejen mensaje se los paso sin mas los dejo nos vemos la próxima y saludos.


End file.
